


Make Up, Break Up

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Make up sex, Making Up, Post-Break Up, Quickies, Rough Sex, Smut, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Ron & Hermione have been apart for over a year, broken up, badly. But forced together to celebrate their victory over Lord Voldemort could put things back into perspective.





	Make Up, Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so just a pre-warning to this fic, it's SUPER old! Like I haven't looked at in years but I want to put all my works up on here and not just Fanfiction! Though I do still believe that Ron and Hermione would have broken up for a short period at some point...hence the later children and marriage than Harry and Ginny.

Waking up in the overlarge bed of Viktor Krum had become something of a ritual over the last few weeks. It wasn't supposed to happen, not really. I was here for work and I had been working but I had also bumped into Viktor on the streets of Paris, he was here on Quidditch business and we'd ended up talking in the street which turned into coffee, then a dinner date that evening and somehow we'd ended up in his swanky hotel room with no clothes on. He was lovely, sweet and listened very intently to everything I said. His English had improved vastly, we could talk a lot more freely than fourth year at Hogwarts. He hadn't really done a lot since, played quidditch all over the world and trained the rest of the time.

Waking up that first time in his bed had been odd to say the least. First of all, I'd had a banging headache most likely due to the red wine we'd consumed consistently throughout the night and second because he wasn't Ron. It had been nearly half a year since we'd broken up and we'd only seen each other a few times since. Awkward and short were those meetings and mainly due to Mrs Weasley. She'd invite me to the weekly summer dinners out in the garden with the entire family and friends. I only attended two the whole summer. It was so odd, not being able to speak to Ron. There were things I wanted to talk to him about but we both sat at opposite sides of the table and avoided one another the entire evenings. Harry was so angry about the whole thing.

"Why can't you both just get over it. We've gone through so much, surely a bit of sex can't have ruined it?" He asked me rather loudly turning a few heads in our direction one lovely summers eve.

"Harry! It's changed everything. I can't even look at him without…thinking or. Uh-I just don't want to discuss him or what we had. Ok?"

I'd been scared when I had my first day on the job, thinking that we were bound to bump into one another at some point during the day but 8 months into the job and I had yet see him.

This morning however I knew I'd be seeing him today, which had my stomach turning uncomfortably. Today the ministry was holding an event in memory of the Battle of Hogwarts and those who were lost. I knew I'd be seeing Ron this evening because we were each being awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class. That is myself, Ronald and Harry were. There were many other who had been within the Order of the Phoenix who were being awarded second or third class O.M's. This was a big deal, huge. My parents were invited. The whole of the wizarding world was going to be there. Everyone but Viktor.

"Gut Morning." He somewhat growled and rolled toward me in the bed, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against his naked, rigid body.

"Morning." I say back to him and sigh. It was so nice to be held by someone again. I hadn't been with anyone but Viktor since me and Ron broke up and I felt a little more alive because of it. I was being worshipped. Literally. Viktor's lips were pressing against my neck as another more prominent part of Viktor pressed against my arse cheeks. I let his kisses cover me, down my neck to my shoulder where he moved himself so that I was laid back against the bed and he was between my legs. He kissed me hard on the lips and I let him own me. It was nice having sex with Viktor. He was very much in command. And new exactly what he was doing. But with Ron, we'd been equally as awkward and unknowing. It had been sweet and I'd actually be in control, which I enjoyed. But now, here with Viktor I let him take control because I honestly just didn't have the energy to take charge.

He groped me with his large hands, kneading and pulling on my breasts so much so that it almost hurt. But he counteracted the pain with a circling finger on the nub between my legs that had me moaning. And then he was inside me, he didn't ease into anything. It was almost animalistic. His passion. He didn't take his time but bucked into me at a consistent speed that had me clutching the sheets until he came and fell back onto the bed exhausted once more. He then turned back to me and let his fingers slide between my legs once more and sucked on my nipple until I came.

Exhausted we both fell back to sleep. It had become a bit of a ritual between us in this fancy hotel in Paris to wake up, have sex and then fall back to sleep for another couple of hours.

When I did wake up for the second time, the sound of running water from the bathroom hit my ears and I sat up quickly to see the table full of breakfast foods. Quickly got up and grabbed one of Viktors t-shirts and sat down to eat, I was ravenous. Sat by myself with no Viktor to distract me I began to think over what the day entailed for me. I had to floo back to London and grab my dress from my flat in Diagon Alley and then apparate over to The Burrow, avoid Ron but see the rest of the Weasley's and get ready with Ginny before appearing over to the Ministry. I was going to be shattered by the end of the day I knew that much. And on top of it all I was going to be avoiding Ron and any conversation about Ron.

"Vat time are you leaving today, 'Mynee?" Viktor asked from behind me.

I jumped and turned to see him with a towel wrapped around his waist as he walked toward me. He wasn't the best looking man but merlin his body was, well, a work of art.

I swallowed the orange juice that was in my mouth before answering, "Around 12 I'm afraid." As I said it I looked around for a clock and quickly stood chucking the glass of orange juice down on the table. "Shit!" It was already 11.30 and I had to gather my belongings that were scattered throughout this fancy hotel and get the rest of my stuff from my own hotel which I had been studiously avoiding.

"Viktor-oh gosh- I have to go. Now!" I yelled over my shoulder at him as I began grabbing my belongings that were here, there and everywhere.

"Ok." Was his answer.

I chucked his t-shirt off and onto the floor and began putting my underwear on and the dress I'd worn for the past three days that was creased and dirty. I hated to do it but there was nothing else that I could walk out of here in. Once dressed I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and began brushing them furiously. In that moment I saw my reflection. My hair was wild around my head and tangled but I looked good, fresh faced and almost glowing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and there was Viktor stood in the doorway a sly smile on his face as he watched me. I spat out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth out and flashed him a grin. I could definitely get used to this. I thought, I mean Viktor was great, ambitious, perhaps not so smart but maybe that's the type of guy I go for. That's cruel really…Ron was always very clever, only when he wanted to be though.I shake that thought as Viktor's arms wrap around my waist and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Ven vill I see you again 'Mynee?" He whispered into my ear.

"Soon, if you'd like to?" I ask cautiously.

"I vould very much like zat." He told me with a kiss on my cheek.

Before he can reach my lips once more I move away and grab my small bag full of random belongings.

"I'll write as soon as I can Viktor." I call and leave the hotel room.

The streets of Paris are busy and lit with the sun which is slowly heating up the pavements that I storm through to my own, less than fancy hotel.I quickly made my way to my room gather the last of my things and headed off the the Ministry in Paris to floor back to London.

I arrived back in London with a little bit of soot covering me which I quickly dusted off and made my way through the wizards and witches that were in the ministry decorating, waving at those I recognised. Once out in the streets of London I made my way over to Diagon Alley and from there quickly made my way into my flat dumped my bags on the bed grabbed my dress, shoes, necklace, underwear, hair products and shoved them all into a new bag before turning on the spot, appearing to The Burrow.

I landed just outside the gate that lead to that beautiful, old, rickety house that held those who I counted as family. And one other person who I could not call family for many reasons. I wanted to turn away in that moment with the thought of Ron inside that house but I saw Molly waving from the kitchen and call out that I was there, so I put a smile on my face and made my way down the path, up the porch steps and into the kitchen.

There were plates being washed magically in the sink, a pile of knitting in the corner making something that looked very much like another of Mrs Weasleys famous jumpers, two owls sat on the back of one of the chairs but no one was there. I could hear voices, I mean when could you not hear voices in the Weasley household.

"Ginny! Get downstairs and see to Hermione would you?" Mrs Weasley's voice came.

"Yeah!" Came Ginny's voice and the stomps of feet on the stairs and then she appeared. Her red hair seemed so much longer than the last time I'd seen her. She'd obviously started her make up as her eyes were looking particularly dark.

"Hermione!" She squealed and flung herself on to me, crushing my head in a vice like grip.

"Hi Ginny." I choked out

"Hey, sorry." She says as lets me go and takes a step back. "It's been far too long." She tells me as she grabs a bag and heads toward the stairs and I follow behind her.

"I know! I know I've been so busy-"

"Avoiding us!" She states.

"Well…no not you." I say.

"I know that but still, we could have met up…without boys." She drops my bag next to the made up camp bed that had been mine since…what felt like forever.

"I know Gin but…well I honestly have been busy with work." I tell her.

"Yeah well we all know just how "busy" you've been in paris." I feel myself growing hot and the blush creeping up my neck and into my cheeks. I'd hoped nothing would have been seen but apparently not.

"What…ever do you mean?" I ask turning away from her to take my dress out and prepare everything I had to do for this evening.

"Hermione! Come on! Viktor fucking Krum?!" She shouted out.

"Ginny! Just-be quiet!"

"Hermione, he knows. We all know. Way to go!" She says with a wink at me across the room before she set herself down at her desk to continue with her make up.

"Oh god!" I sat down on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh. I didn't know how I felt about Ron knowing. It was all so new and we hadn't even spoken on normal terms, never mind about how we felt about moving on. It got me thinking though. Had-had Ron moved on?

"So everyone knows about…me. What about Ron? Has he got…anyone at the moment?" I asked awkwardly and joined her at the desk to do my own make up.

She gave me a funny look and shook her head. "No, not really. He's had things with girls but they've really been nothing." She told me and I could feel my face fall slightly at the news.

"Hermione what did you expect? That he'd never have sex after you? That he'd pine away forever?" Her voice had a slight tone to it, a tone that weirdly reminded me of her mother.

"Of course not!"

"Well, he did pine. For a long time really. I mean he'd only just really discovered sex and then he went without it for…a long time." She told me.

I was shocked at the news about Ron. All of it. That he'd been upset, that he'd moved on. Both of those pieces of information hurt me. And that somehow surprised me.

"You don't have to worry about anything Hermione. Me and Harry spoke to him earlier and he was just like "Well she moved on" and he seemed fine about the whole thing." She told me all the while I nodded not really sure what to say in reply. And so continued in silence for a while until Ginny asked the question I didn't want her to ask.

"So…Viktor Krum huh?" And that was it, we both fell about like we were teenagers all over again.

"Honestly, he was sweet." I tell her over giggles.

"Did you…?" The question didn't need to be finished.

"Yes." I tell her and attempt to leave it there.

"Well?" She asks and I can see the curiosity visible on her face in the mirror.

"Well…what do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

"Ok, well we just bumped into one another one day in Paris and got talking on the street and he asked if I was doing anything later and I told him that I wasn't doing anything at that point so we grabbed coffee and then we went out to dinner and the new ended up at his hotel and…yeah." I blushed once more.

"And…is he anything like they talk about in witch weekly?"

"His body is…amazing." I tell her.

"I could have guessed that myself." She said.

Just then there was a knock on her door and we both turned toward it.

"Can I come in?" Harry called through the gap.

"Harry!" I shout and he opened the door and grabbed me quickly.

"Where the bloody hell have you been hiding? Oh wait, we all know. Krums hotel room." He held me at arms length and smiled softly at me before quickly ruffling my hair.

"Harry! Be glad I hadn't started on my hair yet else you'd be toast!" I scold quickly. Then laugh with both him and Ginny.

The afternoon passed in similar fashion with random members of the Weasley family appearing at the door to say "hello" and "why's it been so long" even though they all knew why it had been so long.

Finally after many interrupted hours both myself and Ginny were ready to go. My hair was sleek and soft for the first time in a while, pinned up here and there with silver pins, my make up was soft and subtle with a red lip and I wore a dark green silk dress that had a rather risqué plunge line wherein a necklace that my mum and dad had given me for my birthday this year, sat, topped off with a pair sandal like black heels. I loved the dress, it was just so different to anything I'd ever really worn and in my mind I saw Ron's jaw hit the floor when I'd entered the room, but that had obviously been before Viktor…

Everyone was slowly gathering in the kitchen, both me and Ginny were down there drinking some of the wine that Bill and Fleur had brought over for everyone while we waited on some of the boys. Both myself and Ginny kept getting compliments on the dresses and remarks on how we'd both blossomed into lovely young ladies. It was lovely to hear it but we both wanted to hear it from two of the people missing from the room.

Ginny was wearing a high necked, black dress and had a very low cut back, baring her pale, freckled skin to the world. She looked gorgeous. We were mid conversation with Charlie when the boys came down the stairs. Ginny hadn't noticed but I watched silently as Harry and Ron casually made their way down the stairs, Harry attempting to flatten out his hair and Ron still tucking his shirt into his trousers. He looked…different. Older. He'd filled out into his frame and his hair had grown out form when he'd let his mum cut it. He looked, smart. The smartest I'd ever seen him. His suit fit him perfectly, no more socks showing or too short sleeves. He was at his most handsome. I watched their faces and saw Harry scan the room, watched as his eyes lit up as they saw Ginny, how he made a beeline straight toward her, ignoring all others. Ron however did not look, he studiously ignored the room until the only thing I could see of him was the top of his red hair above many others.

"Wow, Hermione…"Harry said in speechlessness while he placed a possessive arm around Ginny's waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. I smiled back and thanked him for his almost compliment.

"Hermione!" I heard my name called out and quickly looked around for the source, to find Mrs Weasley gesturing wildly at me to come over to her. I made my way through the crowd, keeping a tight hold of my wine and making sure that my dress wasn't stood on. "Hermione dear, do come over." Came Mrs Weasleys voice again.

"Good, now dear would you mind just pouring a few more glasses full of wine I just need to nip to the ladies room. I won't be a minuet dear." And before I could say anything else, there was a bottle of wine in my hands and Mrs Weasley was out of my line of sight. I knew exactly what she was doing. She'd been heartbroken over the brake up and had been attempting, ever since, to set me up with Ron again or as she'd once told me to take any one of her boys. Suddenly a tall, ginger was in front of me. It was George grinning down at me somewhat wickedly.

"Hermione." He said in his tell tale mischievous tone. "Dear, sweet Hermione. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you George. And how about yourself?" I asked, attempting to keep the conversation just to pleasantries.

"Oh, I'm very well. Got the girl. The job. Maybe got a new house. But enough chit chat, let's get down to the real nitty gritty here. You and Krum eh?" He gave me a nudge in the ribs before Angelina came over rolled her eyes and dragged him away. I sighed. I'd known this was going to be hard but it was made even harder by Viktor. I leant back against the worktop and fiddled with my wine glass before taking a large gulp.

"You've always said you preferred red."

I choked on what I had just been swallowing at the sound of his voice. Awkward and cautious as it was it was still a shock. I turned toward him to find him with his hands deep in his pockets and looking at me with a concerned look.

"Merlin Hermione, sorry." He muttered stepping toward me and rubbing my back softly. His touch was unexpected and had me flinching away in surprise. He looked almost hurt but straighten his shoulders before facing me once more.

"Sorry." He said again and then gave me the falsest smile I'd ever received from him.

"Ron." I said with a nod. "Thank you and I'm sorry, you just startled me."

He shrugged and placed his hands once again back in his pockets and looked at the floor. I could feel eyes on me from all over the room although there were so many conversations going on around us it felt as though we were alone.

"Wine?" I asked, looking for something to fill the silence that had suddenly been building up between us.

"Yeah, go on." He said, so I grabbed a glass filled it pretty full and handed it over to him, making sure our hands didn't touch. "Thanks." He said and quickly took a swig. He looked back at me and gave me his awkward smile and shrug of the shoulders before he turned away and walked through the kitchen and into the living room without another word.

I felt itchy. And angry. And yet I had no right to feel angry with him, he didn't do anything. Hasn't done anything. It's almost been a year. Godric I needed to get over myself. I let out a deep breath, placed the bottle of wine down on the table to let people help themselves as they had been all night, squared my shoulders and walked over to where Harry and Ginny were stood.

I gave them a smile as a way of saying hello and they laughed at me.

"That was the worst thing I've ever seen." Ginny giggled. I rolled my eyes at her and let my hands rest on my hips.

"Yeah, I know. I just…I have no idea what happened. We just, didn't know what to talk about." I told them.

"Well obviously he doesn't either. It's bound to be awkward for you both." Harry told me. "You're both just going to have to get over yourselves." He said with smug conviction and walked away, dragging Ginny with him. I took another large sip of wine and surveyed the room. It was packed full of wonderful witches and wizards that had been so heroic during the war and for the most part were part of the spectacular family, the Weasleys.

Suddenly Mrs Weasley was stood before me hands on hips and a stern look in her eyes.

"Hermione dear, what happened to the wine." She asked.

"Your son happened." I told her and she rolled her eyes at me smiling.

"You look very beautiful tonight." She told me and walked away to find her husband.

I grinned at the compliment. Mrs Weasley was in some way my other mother. Even if she were setting me up with her son, I'd still forever count her as my my mum.

A bell rang further in the house and Mrs Weasleys voice rang above the crowd. "Right well everyone will be flooing into the ministry from here so if you'd like to make your ways over to the fireplace in the living room we'll get started getting you all across."

Slowly but surely the crowd in the house dwindled down until Mrs Weasley was pushing me into the fireplace to follow the others to the ministry.

The Atrium of the Ministry was decorated beautifully with a white a black theme throughout. There were waiters walking around with platters of small foods and others with drinks and there were bars throughout the vast hall. And I'd thought the Burrow had been full, the hall here was like a Saturday on Oxford Street. I made my way slowly through the crowd being stopped every so often by people from the office and others congratulating me on the Order of Merlin. It was such a strange feeling. Being known by all these people without knowing who they were. It was a little overwhelming. I didn't have it nearly as bad as Harry who was surrounded somewhere in the hall. I quickly made a dash to one of the thinned sides of the hall and toward a bar where I ordered a glass of red wine. It was there, leaning against the bar that I spotted Ron at the opposite end of the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand. I leaned my head into his line of vision as he daydreamed ahead of himself. I got my glass from the barman and turned to Ron and raised my glass in his direction and give him a slight incline of the head. He smiled back and copied my sentiment before moving away from the bar. I watched him walk away. He was snatched up quickly by Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. I watched them talk animatedly and saw them look over at me quickly only to have Ron look toward the ceiling in exasperation. Their eyes were appraising and there conversation continued very animatedly. But I was watching Ron and the blush that was creeping up his neck to the tops of his ears.

"So…"Came a deep voice from next to me. I looked quickly to my side and found Bill leaning on the bar. "Miss Granger. How are you doing? Enjoying your work on the weird and wonderful creatures of this world and their rights?" He asked.

I appreciated Bills act of kindness to me, sparing me the conversation I had been avoiding Ron's brother for. "I'm really well, thank you Bill. I love it. It's so rewarding to be doing something that is helping those innocent creatures."

"Yes, yes right well. You do know how badly Ron's been doing don't you? You realise you broke his heart?"

I glared up at Bill and huffed angrily at him. "How dare you! You have got…no idea!" I stormed away from him even as he called out after me in desperation. The slimy git had the nerve to be that imposing. He had no idea. No one did. Not really. It had been absolutely mutual. We'd both felt that it just somehow was not working out. There'd been no saving it really. I continued to walk across the hall and out toward one of the large open windows that lead onto a terrace. Once outside I took a deep breath and leant against the railing with my eyes closed. I just listened to the streets of London still busy and live, the conversations in the room behind me, the footsteps against the stone floor that was right behind me.

"Hey." Came Ron's voice from behind me.

"Hi" I replied.

"Sorry, they all got a little protective I guess." He said awkwardly. I turned toward him and was about to lay into him when he held out my glass of wine that I'd left on the bar with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." I said taking it from him.

"No problem. I thought you'd want it." He said and began to turn away.

"Ron wait!" I said and reached out with my free hadn't capture the cuff of his jacket. He stopped in his tracks and turned back toward me. "Can-can we just…talk?" I asked.

I watched as he deliberated and I realised how much I truly did want to talk to him.

"Sure." He replied and came and stood next to me, joining me in my leaning against the railing.

"So…" I began but struggled to continue. I was suddenly nervous about what we could talk about and what had suddenly become a no go topic.

"You and Viktor huh?" He said, a look of amusement on his face.

"Yeah, yeah it sort of just happened. I don't know we just bumped into one another and got to talking." I told him honestly.

"I bet you're hating the fact that everyone already seems to know?"

"Of course I am! I mean, I don't even know what is going on…" I tell him.

"Oh…"

"What about you Ron? Anyone on the scene?" I ask, attempting to seem indifferent.

"Nope. No one." He tells me easily.

I look over at him and notice a sad look on his face. It broke my heart a little. I took a step closer and let my head fall onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him softly. "I'm sorry that this…didn't work out."

Her head against my shoulder had me slightly repulsed. I mean she'd been with Krum…that Bulgarian bastard! I pulled away and she looked up at me sadly. "Come on Ron. Don't be like this. Can't we at least try?" She let her hand reach out and grab onto my sleeve which she tugged on slightly. I looked down into her eyes and saw a small small playing on her lips as she kept tugging.

"Fine. Fine." I tell her and move so that we are right next to one another once more. "So…why's Krum not here?" I ask, quietly hoping she'd say that it had meant nothing at all.

"Oh, well. He wasn't invited or anything…" She trailed off.

"Yeah, but you're allowed to bring a date." I looked down at her, watching her expression.

"Well, I…didn't think it very appropriate really. I mean under the circumstances."

"Yeah. Well I'm very glad you didn't bring him if I'm being honest." I told turning to lean on the railings so I could look in on the party.

"It wasn't because of you that I didn't-"

"Whatever Hermione, I know you were just scared for his life." I said and smiled down at her riled up expression. She caught my smile and attempted to stop her own but it came and so she elbowed me in the side. I feigned injury and she just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly it felt as though there hadn't really been two years brake where we hadn't spoken at all. I kind of felt like the old time. The surreptitious flirting that neither of us would admit to.

"Hows work going?" She asked suddenly.

"Good, really good actually. I've been working long shifts but they've been really fulfilling."

"So you're holding your own then?"

"If you're talking about my worry that Harry would outshine me, yes I am holding my own. I'd say we're on par to one another."

"I told you so." She said smugly and crossed her arms before turning to face me with a large grin on her face. But her face was not what I was looking at. With her crossed arms came her breasts, soft and petite but she was pushing them together underneath that silky fabric. She coughed and quickly dropped her arms before turning away, which gave m yet another delightful sight. I hadn't really allowed myself to look her over but now I could. The dress hugged her hips tightly and flowed down her legs softly. She looked gorgeous.

"I'm going to go back in and see some of the others. Are you coming Ron?" She asked without turning toward me.

I turned away to face the city below and told her that I'd meet her in there in a bit. I heard the click of her heels as she left and quickly reached for my crotch in an attempt to readjust a growing problem.

Once I'd calmed myself I made my way back into the Atrium and headed to where Harry stood, half hiding by a bar.

"Alright mate?" I asked, making him jump out of his trance.

"Uh, yeah. God this is mad isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." I agreed.

"Saw you and Hermione talking out there." Harry pointed out and nodded toward the terrace.

"Yep." I replied.

"That's all you're going to say on the matter?" He asked.

"Well we didn't really discuss much. Just trivial shit because whenever we started toward the awkward conversations I could feel my anger and her own surfacing." I told him grabbing another drink from a passing tray. "I'm try to be placable."

"Right." He said with a sly smile as though he knew better. He knew nothing.

A gong rang across the hall and everyone turned toward a stage that was set up at one end of the hall. Upon the stage was a selection of medals in velvet boxes and certificates rolled up.

Really it was an unnecessary ordeal that they made us go through. We had to get up on the stage, all three of us next to one another and smile awkwardly at all those staring up at us and accept their applause and medals. It was mad. All three of us hated it. Every second we were up there. At one point I thought Harry was going to shout out to stop and jump off, but Hermione grabbed his hand and my own as Kingsley spoke of our bravery in such dark and horrible times. Her hand in my own felt so familiar and comforting.

Once off the stage we made our way to the back of the room to hide and get another drink. I could the drink circling around in my head, knowing I'd already had too much I made myself promise that this would be my last. I noticed that Hermione was holding yet another glass in her hand and made myself promise that that would be her last drink.

Ginny's laugh echoed around us as she made her way over to us. "You guys looked as though you were going to jump." She laughed and as she reached us she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and gave him a peck on the cheek. We were not the only ones who looked a little merry from the drink, Ginny's cheeks were flushed too, it seemed almost everyone was drinking pretty heavily this evening. Perhaps it was the memories that were being resurfaced.

The gong rang again through the hall and a band began setting up on the stage. I watched as Ginny leant up and whispered something in Harry's ear and they slipped away quickly and giggling. Leaving me with Hermione who was sat on one of the high bar stools, her legs crossed neatly as she surveyed the room. Allowing me to survey her.

I had to admit, she'd grown up a lot in the year or so, filled out into her body a little more. Her hips were fuller than they had been as well as her ass which looked exquisite in that tight dress. She'd never really had much of a chest but I'd soon discovered that I was definitely more of an arse man although, the way they were looking this evening I could have been a tits man too.

"What are you staring at Ronald?" She asked. I could hear the mischievous tone behind her words and watched as she straightened her back and turned to face me. This is what I missed, her humour and teasing. But we weren't together any more. I couldn't have her, she couldn't want me. I mean she was with…Krum. Hermione reached out for a passing waiter who was holding a glass of champagne on his tray which she grabbed and as she did I saw something that boiled my blood.

I moved forward grabbing her wrist that had the glass of champagne and stared at the bare skin of her chest, just on the edge of the material I saw a hint of darker skin, almost blue.

"Hermione. What. The. Fuck!" I whispered angrily at her.

She looked at me with hurt eyes and I loosened my grip on her wrist and gestured to her chest before looking around to make sure that no one was looking. And thankfully no one was. Turning back to face her I saw that there were tears in her eyes. But I was past the point of caring. If that fucker had hurt her in anyway…

Suddenly Hermione was gone from her seat and I waded after her through the crowd of people chatting. I followed her until I found her attempting to close an elevator grate, there were less people here but we were louder.

"Ron…please just-just leave it." Hermione was telling me as she struggled with the metal doors of the elevator. I was in the elevator with her then and closed the metal and clicked a button at random before turning toward her.

"Hermione. I want the truth. Did he hurt you?" I was barely holding myself together. The idea of him touching her in a sexual way was bad enough but him placing his giant hands on her to cause her pain…it was sickening.

"No. No, no, no ,no. Ron…" She moved toward me and stumbled slightly before catching herself against my arms. "It's not…it wasn't painful. I mean well maybe it was…" I growled and reached inside my jacket for my wand but she grabbed onto that arm to stop me. "No! Just listen! Ron it was all just…for-the, um…experience." She ended her face lighting up the darkest shade of red. This did not help with the sickness I was feeling in my stomach. It felt as though all the alcohol I'd consumed that evening, in an attempt to calm my nerves in front of Hermione was about to backfire.

"You mean to say that you let him abuse you…and you…enjoyed it?" I could hear how loud my voice was as it almost rattled in the confined space of the elevator.

A tear fell from her lids and felt her pull away from me before falling back against the wall of the elevator, which was still moving.

"I-I didn't even realise it was bruised." She burst out between sobs.

The elevator stopped and the woman spoke above us as to where we were but I wasn't paying any attention. I just turned away from her, ripped the grate open and walked. It felt good to be out of her proximity. It felt tainted. By his hands. Each step I took was loud and heavy and it felt good to be walking away from her. But I could hear her scrabbling around in the elevator before the quick clack of her heels got ever louder as she chased after me.

She called after me until I heard her cry out and fall to the floor. I stopped my stomping angry walk right then and turned to see her slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position from where she had fallen. Her green dress was wrapped around her legs and one of her heels had half fallen from her feet. Once she was sat up she wiped at her eyes and still more tears fell. I moved forward until I was stood over her.

"Just, go Ron." She whispered sadly as she curled her legs into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Please."

I crouched down until I could look in her eyes and saw anger and embarrassment. I moved closer still and wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"That was just embarrassing." She whispered.

"Yeah. I guess it was that last glass of red wasn't it?" I asked attempting to look into her eyes once more.

She chuckled softly, "Yeah."

We sat for a while until my legs began to seize up and hand to sit beside her. We continued to sit in silence until she suddenly burst.

"Ugh, this is so stupid. Honestly what am I like?" She gathered her dress in her hands and stood up quickly, flinging her hair out of her eyes, replacing her shoes and wiping under her eyes once more. "I'm sorry Ron. I just, I guess it was the wine." She told me, giving me a smile and turning away.

"Hermione." I called and she stopped. "I-This has been hard you know. Being here and not being able to talk the way I've wanted to…or touch you." I stepped forward toward her and she turned to face me with a sad smile that stopped my progression.

"I know Ron. Do you think it hasn't been hard on me too?"

"Of course not. You and your new boyfriend have spent however long in Paris being in love and all that."

"Not at all Ron! It's been a short thing. I don't even know how feel about anything to do with him and I definitely do not love him." She snapped at me. It lifted my spirits knowing that perhaps she didn't love him. But he was wealthy, had an amazing job, well travelled…

"Well…I hope you realise that I'm still not over you." I told her. "I mean, I thought I was. But seeing you today, it just hit me all over again That we weren't together. Even though I think we should be…" the words poured from my mouth without meaning to.

"Ron." She whispered softly and took a step toward me. "You are the most amazing human being on the planet. And I've hated myself all these months for hurting you. Its just that…the fights, the petty arguments we were having were driving us both completely mad. You have to admit it."

"Yeah I know! And it was mutual and yet we both hurt over it." I reached out a hand and laid it on her cheek, letting my thumb move across the bone, back and forth. "Don't you think that…maybe it was a bad idea? On both our parts?"

Her eyes were closed and she leaned her head into the palm of my hand and let her own hand join mine. "Maybe…Maybe I do think we wrong. Maybe I do regret it. W-would that change…anything?" She asked opening her eyes to look at me warily.

I felt my face lift with the grin that formed and watched as her own face mirrored my own before we pulled into one another and let our lips meet once more.

The kiss was fierce and rough and a little awkward but we soon got into a rhythm. We just stood and kissed until we were both panting for lack of breath and pulled away.

Her hair had become a little less precise and sleek than it had been moments ago and her lipstick was slightly smudged but she was flushed beautifully and her eyes were wild and alive.

"Lets go." She whispered raggedly.

"Now?" I questioned.

"Now." She replied and placed a kiss on my lips before pulling away, giving me the room to grab my wand, wrap my arm around her waist and apparate the two of us onto mine and Harry's apartment doorstep.

"You know I've never been here." She tells me as I unlock the door and let us in. And I realise that she hasn't which is weird really when I think about it. She'd been in the old a flat a bunch of times, we'd set up a floo from the head girls room to here, before it all went to shit that is. Then we moved. Found a better one.

"It's so much bigger than the last one." She points out and I watch her wander around the room, her arse moving slowly from one side to another with each step she took. I moved further into the room until I was pressed right against her back. She ground her arse into my groin and I fisted my hands into her dress.

"Ron…don't you'll ruin my dress." She tells me in a laboured voice and pushes me away form her with her arse. I watch as she slips the straps of her dress over her shoulders until they fell revealing her pert naked breasts and then further still until the dress fell to the floor. Leaving her stood before me in her knickers; lacy and black and skimpy and her heels. It was possibly the most mind blowing sight I'd seen in a while. Or perhaps in my life. I felt my cock twitch in my trousers at the sight of her.

She stepped toward me, draping her arms over my shoulders and leaning in teasingly slowly to press her lips to mine. Once they touched I couldn't keep my hands form her. Her breasts, her hips, her arse. I wanted her. Needed her. She moaned and pressed her hips forward against my crotch as I rolled her nipples in my hands and deepened the kiss. She kept rolling her hips against mine and soon we had to stop the teasing and get to it. She slipped her knickers off her hips and then reached for my trousers. I let her unbutton them, she loved to be in charge and I loved letting her be. She was tugging my trousers and boxers down my legs until she suddenly stopped and she stood up straight once more.

"Ron…your shoes." She gave me a look, a look I loved, a look that told me I was an idiot. An idiot that she loved. I looked down and sure enough there were my shoes, stopping the progress of my trousers. There was no graceful way of doing this so I fell back onto my arse and began pulling them off and then my trousers too, al the while sat on the floor like a toddler. I looked up and saw that Hermione too had sat herself down on the floor and was taking off her own heels, she gave me a smile and when we were both done and completely naked I stood, took her hands and pulled her to her feet before pulling her closer to me, holding our bodies together and placing my lips once more on hers.

Slowly but surely we made our way to my room, slamming the door shut with my foot before falling onto the bed with giggles from Hermione. I watched her, watched her body as she laughed and covered her eyes with her hands.

"What?" I asked her, trailing my hand up and down her torso.

"I just cannot believe that this is happening. After all of that…" She trailed off as I let my hand slip between her legs and played with the nub at the apex. The moans she made had me grinning, I'd not lost my touch on her. In the back of my mind I'd been thinking that perhaps Viktor would have been better than me. But then again I hadn't done nothing during this year.

"Ron. Ron. Now. Please." She moaned, reaching out for my cock.

There was no way I was going to disobey her, especially when it was what I wanted to do myself.

I wrapped an arm under her waist and lifted her hips upward slightly, lined myself up at her entrance and thrust in. I saw her teeth bite her lip as I moved in and out slowly at first. She felt wonderful. Better than I remembered. But not only that, it felt right. In my heart I think. To be with her in this way felt wholly right.

My pace grew faster and faster until the moans being made were not only hers but mine as well. We came together within minuet of each other, it was perfect and wonderful.

We lay there afterwards, her snuggled up against my shoulder, her fingers trailing over my stomach softly. I could feel her heart beating against my side as we lay, revelling in something that had ended. Yet here we were, once more we'd fallen back into one another. But I could feel a nagging in the back of my mind. Was this the beginning of a new chapter between us. Or just a blast from the past that was going to end abruptly in the morning.

"Ron…" Her voice was soft, almost like a question but also like a statement.

"Mm?"

"Do you think…that perhaps this is something we should…keep doing?"

I chuckled at her phrasing. "What should we keep doing?" I ask, wanting her to make the move. It was up to her. I knew what I wanted, what I'd wanted since we'd broken up. It was her decision.

"This." She said resting her hand on my chest around about where my heart was.

I stayed silent, letting her think things through.

"I mean…I'm just-thinking…" Hermione, struggling for words was one of my favourite things. It was rare and of course meant that she was feeling insecure and completely unsure of herself.

"Can we try this?" She blurted out suddenly, sitting herself up and staring down at my face.

"Try what?" I asked running my hand up and down the arm she was leaning on.

"This Ron. I know we ruined it last time but it was harder then. We were so far from one another all the time and things were still so hard and raw." She took a breath and lifted her leg over my hip so she was straddling my waist, her hands resting on my chest so that she could look me straight in the eyes. "I want this Ron. I want you."

Taking her wrists in my hands I lifted them from my chest and moved them to go around my neck and pressed my lips softly to hers.

She pulled away quickly, to look once more into my eyes as though they'd give her the answer she so wanted to hear. "Is that a yes?" She asked.

I kissed her once more and then pulled away, "Yes." I told her breaking into a grin and watched as one appeared on her face too. "Yes, yes, yes, yes."


End file.
